Repellere
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: Repellere v. - to drive off, repel, push away Uther discovers Merlin is pregnant with Arthur's child and sends him away without telling his son. Then he sends an assassin after Merlin. All the while, Arthur is clueless, pining, and heartbroken. KMM prompt: Uther makes Merlin leave Camelot after he discovers the sorcerer is pregnant with his son's child.
1. 1: Uther

**Warnings: M!preg, slash, spoilers up to Season 4 I think, and um some graphicness but its not explicit at all**

* * *

It first came up at dinner, but Uther didn't think anything of it.

"Arthur, where's that silly manservant of yours again? I haven't seen him here all week."

Arthur looked up from where he was picking at his food. "Merlin? He hasn't been feeling well, so I gave him a few days off."

"You do realize he serves you and not the other way around. He either works for you or you dismiss him."

"Yes father, but he's sick. It's not his fault," Arthur argued.

Uther narrowed his eyes. "That is not my problem. Arthur, you're being absurd. You are far too attached to this boy." He had known about Arthur's…intimate relationship with his servant, but this was just ridiculous. Servants were just…servants, they didn't matter. Why was Arthur being difficult over this?

Arthur wore a petulant expression on his face. "He's my _friend_."

Uther almost laughed out loud at the preposterousness of that statement. "How many times will I have to say this? _Kings rule_ _alone_. You will have no need for friends. Regardless, you can't trust any of them. Even if you could, the notion of _you_ being friends with a _servant_, is ludicrous."

His son pressed his lips tightly together in his characteristic disgruntled look. "Yes father," Arthur responded through clenched teeth.

Uther just let it go. Arthur would understand soon enough. Uther remembered what it was like to be young, to have that carefree confidence and to always think you were right. He would humor Arthur a little longer.

The burden of age and responsibility would crash down those youthful shoulders in due time. Uther felt it was his duty as a father, to protect his son from cruel reality and let Arthur indulge in his naïve, deluded world as long as possible. He knew better than anyone else how oppressive the weight of the crown could be.

* * *

Uther made his way down to Gaius' workshop. His bad shoulder was acting up again. He knew he could have easily summoned a servant to bring Gaius to him, but Gaius was older than he was and needed the rest. Uther couldn't sleep anyways, it was calming to wander the peaceful castle at night.

When he got there, Uther saw light filtering from the cracks in the foor. So Gaius was still awake too. Uther didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was _his_ castle, he had every right to listen in to conversations.

"…It can't be Gaius…you've got to be wrong…are you sure?"

It was Arthur's manservant talking. If he was well enough to be out of bed and arguing with his mentor, he was certainly well enough to go to work. It was as Uther suspected, he was shirking his duties.

"Merlin, I've checked at least ten times. I'm certain." Gaius was explaining patiently.

Uther knew that tone. He employed it multiple times a day, himself. Always the doubts, the uncertainty. Nobody ever trusted his judgement.

"…There's no better way to say this, Merlin. You're pregnant."

_What_!? Uther took a step back before he crashed through the door and fell into the workshop. Gaius had to be kidding. This was not a laughing matter. A pregnant man? That was treachery!

He was probably just too tired and over-stressed. There was no way he had heard that correctly. Uther shook his head and went back to his bed, completely forgetting about the tonic he originally went to get.

* * *

The next day, Arthur's manservant was back to work. Uther knew because he could hear his son yelling from across the castle. Arthur also had a smile on his face and a new spring in his step. Who knew? Arthur had actually been worried about that insolent boy.

Uther had dismissed Merlin from his mind as well as last night's encounter until it slapped him in the face at lunchtime. Morgana's girl, the blacksmith's daughter, was serving with Merlin at lunch.

Uther watched the boy closely. His posture, the way his hand unconsciously shielded his middle reminded Uther far too much of Ygraine when she was pregnant. When Arthur commented blithely on Merlin's appearance, he saw the boy's eyes begin to water. The way he was standing, the sickness, the over emotional-ness. They all screamed…

The king was proven without a doubt when Merlin hastily excused himself when the duck was brought in, claiming nausea.

Arthur frowned, concerned, but Merlin shrugged him off. From the oblivious worry on his son's face, he realized Arthur didn't know about his servant's affliction and Uther wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Uther called Merlin to his room that very afternoon. The boy looked so terrified that he was quaking in his boots.

"I know your secret," he declared with deadly calm.

Merlin's face lost all its color. "S-sire?"

"You are with child."

The servant nodded meekly. Ha, so Uther had been right. And to think he had once believed Merlin to be a guileless country boy.

"And you are a man. I am not a fool. Sorcery was involved."

"I- I'm not, I didn't…" Merlin stuttered.

"I don't care who did it! The point is, you are carrying a devil child who needs to be exterminated for the safety of this kingdom!"

Merlin clutched at his belly desperately. "No Sire, you can't! It's…it's Arthur's."

"I am aware, unless you've been sleeping around without his knowledge."

The boy flushed blotchily. "I mean to say that, the child I am carrying would be your grandchild and possibly a…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Uther shouted angrily. "I knew that's what you wanted all along! You only want the throne. First you seduced, no _bewitched_, Arthur so you could become his consort. You thought he would marry you since you were carrying his child. You want to put your devil spawn on the throne. But not with me around! I'll never let you rule Camelot!" Uther felt triumphant. He had foiled this sorcerer and saved his kingdom from the evils of magic once again.

"I wouldn't! Please sire," Merlin pleaded. "You wouldn't kill your own grandchild, please don't…"

"You can't tell me what to do, sorcerer! You know the law. You and your good-for-nothing bastard are sentenced to death!"


	2. 2: Merlin

Merlin's heart filled with fear. His innocent baby, Arthur's child, _their_ child wouldn't even get a chance at life. Executed just for _existing_. Merlin's wasn't worried about his own wellbeing, but he'd be damned if anybody hurt his baby.

"No! Your highness, please reconsider. Anything but that. If not for me, then think of Arthur! This is his child too!"

"Don't you bring my son into this!" Uther roared. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Then something came over his face and Merlin could see his mind changing.

"Fine. I don't want your tainted blood besmirching my hands. You are banished for the rest of your lives. Return on pain of death. If you don't leave the city within an hour, my men will kill you. You will speak to no one, especially not Arthur or Gaius. Now get out of my sight!"

Merlin bowed and scurried out of the throne room.

What had made Uther change his mind? If there was anyone more stubborn than Arthur, it was his father. Something Pendragons had in common was their bullheaded pride. "A prince is never wrong and he never apologizes either. Otherwise, how would his people respect him?" Merlin had just raised his eyebrow, but didn't bother contradicting Arthur.

But Merlin wasn't one to question his luck. He was relieved but at the same time, filled with sorrow.

Where would he go? Camelot was his home. And what would Gaius say when Merlin left without a word? And Arthur. Arthur would be heartbroken, he would never forgive Merlin. And he hadn't even had time to tell Arthur about the baby yet. This was a mess.

Merlin, fortunately, didn't run into anyone he knew in the halls. He didn't know how he'd face the shame and humiliation if he saw Gwen or one of the knights. Once Merlin reached Gaius's rooms, he blindly threw his belongings in a bag, his clothes, the dagger Arthur gave him, his spell book. He'd have to leave the Sidhe staff behind, hopefully Gaius would take care of it. Merlin took his bedroll, a wineskin and grabbed whatever food was left on Gaius's table. Then Merlin took a dark cloak and threw it over himself, pulling it low to cover his face. He quickly made his way out of the castle. Merlin knew the next time he ran into Uther's men, the king wouldn't be so lenient.

He thanked the heavens that he wasn't showing yet. Had the baby been a few months further along, this journey would have been far more difficult. Gaius had estimated he was about two months into the pregnancy. Merlin set off on the long road ahead, it would take several days to walk to Ealdor.


	3. 3: Uther

Uther watched the boy flee Camelot with his tail between his legs. He was glad that Merlin and that abomination were out of his kingdom. That child was unnatural, born of magic…who even knew if it was even human.

Uther silently wondered why he hadn't just killed Merlin. Servants were expendable. Especially inept male servants who were pregnant sorcerers. But then he thought of Ygraine, heavy with child and absolutely glowing. He thought of Arthur as a babe, so much like his mother, so happy and innocent, the only bright spot in that time of grief. But, a voice in his head whispered, Arthur was also born of magic and you love him more than life itself. Uther silenced that voice fairly quickly.

But he also thought of the present Arthur. Just the presence of Merlin brightened up his day. Uther had realized a while ago that their relationship wasn't just physical, they had an emotional bond as well. Uther thought of what Arthur would do when he found out that his own father had killed his lover and unborn child. Uther knew better than anyone that grief made people irrational. There was no telling _what_ Arthur would do if Merlin died. No, it was best this way. Merlin had been a loyal, if insolent, servant; perhaps he didn't deserve to die. Uther shook himself. He was getting soft in his old age.

* * *

First Uther cornered Gaius and secured his silence. He knew the old man didn't like it, but he wouldn't dare to directly disobey an order like that. Uther might have also threatened his old friend with a painful death, but he obviously didn't mean any of that.

Uther also discreetly found servants and had them lay down a false trail for him. He hadn't done any of this kind of sabotage since before he took the throne. His body may not be in top shape, but his mind certainly was. Uther was crafty, he had held on to the throne this long, after all. He knew how to manipulate public opinion and Uther always knew exactly what was going on in his castle, even if he hid it well behind an aloof mask.

He began sowing the seeds at dinner.

* * *

"It's a shame about your servant," Uther mentioned nonchalantly.

Arthur's head snapped up. "Merlin? Do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do. I thought you knew."

"Knew what? Is he okay?" Arthur looked around wildly, as if Merlin would just jump out from behind a curtain.

Uther shook his head sadly. "Oh Arthur, I suppose he didn't tell you. Merlin revealed himself as a traitor, he's a sorcerer. When the guards tried to apprehend him, your boy did a runner. He's gone and I have men after him, searching the forest. Don't worry, he can't have gotten far."

"No, no you're wrong. Even if Merlin were a sorcerer, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's loyal to Camelot, to me."

Uther patted Arthur's arm awkwardly. "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. I know the nature of your relationship was…unusual, but…"

"Father, you don't understand. I _love_ him."

Uther was confused. His son loved a _peasant_? How was that even…? Was it just a childish whim? Arthur couldn't possibly fathom what love was. Then Uther remembered what Merlin was, and he understood.

"Arthur, he's a sorcerer, he ensorcelled you. You aren't really in love with him. No matter, you will be freed soon enough." He knew he had to get rid of that boy or Arthur would never be free of the enchantment. Uther had toyed with the idea of hunting down Merlin himself but quickly threw that idea out. Instead he found a suitable bounty hunter-turned-assassin who would track Merlin with utmost discretion.

Arthur shook his head furiously. "No, don't hurt him. It's not a spell, we really are in love."

"You said that about the last girl you tried eloping with."

Arthur tried to argue but Uther put his hand up, he wouldn't hear any of it. His son wasn't in his right mind.

Uther had always struggled with balancing his kingdom and his family. After Ygraine, he would never make that mistake again. Family always came first. But here was a situation that would benefit both. He would purge Camelot and cure Arthur with Merlin's death, it was his duty after all.

* * *

Uther knew his son and he knew Arthur would try to sneak out sooner or later. He had guards posted outside his door and below his window. Two men were following him at all times.

When Arthur irritably complained about it, Uther informed him that it was for his own safety, should the sorcerer return for revenge.

Uther watched his son change slowly as the weeks went by. At first, Arthur staunchly believed in Merlin, he believed Uther was lying and his Merlin would return.

After a month with no sign of Merlin, Arthur began loosing hope. He was heartbroken, eating and sleeping less and less while training harder than ever. Arthur was quiet, keeping to himself and preferring to spend his days holed up in his room or throwing himself into drilling on the pitch with his knights. Uther was beginning to doubt his decision that made his son so distraught. But in the end, he reminded himself that it was for the better and living a deluded life was worse than a lonely one.

* * *

**I've never portrayed Uther like this. I'd like to think he isn't evil, only misguided and stubborn. He's doing what he thinks is right for his son, he's got good intentions.**


	4. 4: Merlin

It was about a day after he left when he heard hooves thundering after him. Merlin ducked into the underbrush.

The horse slowed down, followed by a hunting hound, which had been loping behind the steed and rider. A tall man dismounted and offered a scrap of fabric to the dog. Merlin's heart stopped when he recognized the piece of cloth as his own neckerchief.

Merlin didn't even think, he just ran for it. He could hear barking and shouting behind him so he pumped his legs harder. It was by accident that he fell into the stream, scratched up and tired. Merlin dragged himself and his waterlogged clothing out of the stream and onto the opposite bank.

That was when the hunter finally caught up to him. His sharp eyes scanned the foliage and Merlin held his breath.

"Aha!" The hunter pulled the dog forward, looking directly at Merlin.

Merlin, in his panic, pulled his signature move and dropped a tree branch on them. The man leapt back, but it clipped the leg of the hound. Merlin felt a twinge of guilt for hurting the animal but put that behind him as he dashed away.

"You can run, but I will find you, and I will end you. You can't hide from me, Merlin," the man called in his raspy voice.

Merlin urged himself to run faster, to get far, far away from that strange hunter. He ran and ran until he could run no more and the moon was beginning to set. Merlin hauled his battered body to the mouth of a cave, collapsed on the ground, and promptly fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

When Merlin woke up, he felt his stomach roiling again. He gave a few dry heaves, waiting for the nausea to subside. Then Merlin realized he was parched and hungry. At least he still had his bag. Merlin drank greedily from his wineskin and chewed on some jerky.

He had no idea where he was or where he was going. Merlin couldn't possibly go back to Ealdor with the hunter following him. Uther probably already posted soldiers there anyway. He had little food and less than a couple months' earnings in his bag. He couldn't get a job or even settle down somewhere if he was on the run. Soon enough, he wouldn't be able to work anyhow.

This had been Uther's plan all along. He hadn't wanted to kill Merlin publicly with Arthur there, so now he was going to chase Merlin across the country until he was too pregnant to run.

Merlin sighed. What was the point? There was no way out. He could keep running but eventually that hunter would find him and Arthur Jr.

Merlin rucked his shirt up to stare at his midsection. If he stared hard enough, he could almost see a bump. "Don't worry." Merlin whispered, stroking his belly tenderly. "I won't let anyone touch you."

He frowned. Now he was going batty. It must have been the hormones. There was nothing strange about talking to your fetus. Nothing at all.

* * *

Merlin finally wandered his way into a little town. He stole a set of clothes and burned his old ones. Merlin bought some food and he considered getting a crossbow so he could hunt. Then he remembered how awful he was at hunting and gave it up. Merlin was hoping he could find an inn to stay for the night when he saw the sign. There was a wanted poster of him and the likeness was actually remarkable. It described him as mentally unsound and extremely dangerous.

Mentally unsound? Merlin laughed out loud. That garnered a few odd looks from the locals. Okay, fine maybe he was just a little crazy. Merlin could just hear Arthur chuckling at the poster and poking fun at the portrait.

Arthur. Merlin's knees nearly gave out at the thought of him. Arthur, who was gentle and kind to him. Who understood him. Who annoyed him and made him laugh. Who had loved him. No. Merlin shut those thoughts down and shoved them in a box at the back of his mind. He would not think about Arthur. That was in the past. Arthur would never love him again. That part of his life was over. It was time to move on.

* * *

Merlin wasn't able to stay in any one spot for more than a day or two before the hunter and his dog showed up. He stayed away from established civilization, choosing to hide in the forest, only risking a trip into town if it was absolutely necessary. They had some close calls with the hunter, but Merlin always managed to wiggle his ways out of tight spots with his magic.

He felt like he was in some disjointed fairytale. Merlin remembered his mum telling him a story of a fair maiden whose jealous stepmother sent her away. Then she sent a huntsman after the girl to cut her heart out. But Merlin didn't think he'd find seven little men living in a house any time soon. And he also knew for certain that no charming prince was coming to save him.

* * *

Merlin gave up not thinking about Arthur. It had become harder and harder to hold back the barrage or memories and thoughts. Arthur became the only thing that would ground Merlin, which would keep him moving after an exhausting day.

It had been nearly five months and he was definitely showing. It was getting harder to run on such little food and rest. The past few months were catching up to him. With each encounter, the hunter was getting closer and Merlin was slowly losing the energy to flee.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could be stronger for you. It's my fault. It's all my fault…" Merlin mumbled weakly. He tossed and turned in his fitful sleep. Merlin woke up screaming, trying to forget his nightmare about vicious dogs and blood on his hands. "Arthur, where are you? I need you."

* * *

With his swollen belly, there was no way Merlin could travel during the day anymore. He had run out of money anyway and had been relying on his magic to steal food and clothing. When there wasn't a town or village nearby, Merlin had to forage for food. His time studying plants with Gaius was put to good use finding edible roots, nuts, and berries. Merlin longed for a warm, cooked meal, a roof over his head, and a real bed.

"You're never going to see Camelot, baby. I'm sorry. You would have loved it. You've never even been in a building, so I couldn't even begin to describe it to you.

"But the castle, it's amazing. It's bright and warm and exciting. And the nicest people live there. There's Gaius, Gwen, and then there's Arthur. I've told you about Arthur. He's your other daddy, see? You would have loved him. He's so noble and strong and brave. I miss him so much it hurts." Merlin felt tears streaking down his face. He kept rubbing slow, comforting circles over his middle.

"I don't think you'll ever get to meet him. But you still have me. I hope I get to meet you for real before the hunter gets us. I'd really like that. Then I think I'll die happy. At least I won't leave this world alone." Merlin curled up on the forest floor, rocking and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Merlin stirred when he heard a twig snap. He tried to get up but everything was so heavy and he was so tired. Then Merlin felt a hand cover his nose, forcing his jaw open. A foul tasting potion was poured down his throat. Merlin struggled but the world was getting blurry and dim. The last thing he saw was a brilliant flash of orange before the blackness overwhelmed him.


	5. 5: Gaius

It had been nearing five months since Merlin had left, shortly after Ostara, and seven months since the conception, which Gaius estimated around Imbolg. All the knights Gaius secretly dispatched came back with nothing. He was starting to panic. At least none of Uther's men came back with anything either. That meant Merlin was either still alive or had been eaten/burned/drowned/etc. Gaius desperately hoped it was the former. He had to find Merlin before his nine months were up.

* * *

Six months after Merlin left and eight months along, Uther died. The Gleeman, an assassin sent by King Odin, had mortally wounded the king, who passed a few days later. And so, Arthur took the throne and was crowned once the mourning period ended.

Gaius was frantic. Merlin could be giving birth any day now. He was alone, in the backend of nowhere, and most likely with a madman hired by Uther pursuing him. Nothing short of a miracle would be able to save him now.

Gaius's eyes lit up. He knew someone who specialized in miracles. He hurried through the stone passageways as fast as his old joints allowed. Gaius reached within himself for that spark he had carefully hidden for so long. _This is it_, he thought, staring at the gaping hole in the wall, _if this doesn't work, nothing will_. Gaius prayed he wasn't too late.


	6. 6: Arthur

Arthur's head had barely touched the pillow before the alarm bells rung again. What now? He had only just begun dealing with the giant hole in the castle and the escaped prisoner. What else could have gone wrong? It was only his first week as king, for gods' sakes.

"Sire!"

Arthur had left his chambers to crash right into a panting guard. "What is it?"

"There's a massive shape flying towards the castle. It could be our escapee."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He could do this. "Right. Ready the arms, we're under attack."

* * *

"Arthur!"

The king sighed and turned around. Gwen was rushing toward him, looking worried.

"Can I help you Guinevere?" Arthur didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He only began seeing her out of duty to the kingdom, they needed a queen and a heir. But Arthur had seen the way she looked at Lancelot. He wasn't stupid, despite being blonde and all of Merlin's teasing.

Merlin. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't think of him. He'd see that feathered ceremonial hat or someone wearing a neckerchief and that Merlin-shaped hole in his chest would ache again. In every waking moment, Arthur would wonder why he left and where he was now.

"Arthur! Are you listening to me?"

Oh. Gwen had been talking to him.

"Sorry Gwen, not right now." Arthur hurried away before she could nag and scold him some more.

* * *

Guards were running everywhere and waking up the rest of the castle. It was an uproar but Arthur couldn't deal with it at the moment.

Gaius ran up to him as he was heading to the courtyard. "Not here sire. It's going to land on the western tower."

"How do you know this?"

"Well it's the biggest, sire. And tell your men not to shoot. Trust me on this."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Are you crazy, Gaius? Don't shoot? It's going to kill us all!"

"Arthur, listen to me carefully. I have served you and your father faithfully for many years and I have never steered you wrong. I told your father not to listen to Nimueh, but he ignored me and your mother died. And I am telling you, if you give the order to shoot, you will risk the life of someone you care deeply about. So please, I am begging you, listen to me this once, it is all I ask of you."

Arthur stared at Gaius for a long moment. "I hope you're right about this."

"I am," the old man said simply.

"I will talk to the men here and I will meet you in the western tower."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

By the time he reached the western tower, Gaius as well as several of his men, were already there.

"Look! It's carrying something in its talons!" one of the younger knights shouted.

Arthur squinted at the hulking shaped flapping towards him. There was indeed a strange bundle clutched carefully in the dragon's front legs. It flew closer and closer and Arthur got a good look at the sheer size of the beast. It could take out the entire tower they were standing on with only a few swipes.

Arthur saw greenish-bronze scales gleaming dully in the torchlight and wicked sharp horns. With a few mighty flaps of the dragon's enormous, leathery wings, all of the lights on the tower were snuffed out and several men were knocked over. The beast hovered a few feet off the ground and lowered the bundle it had been carrying with unexpected tenderness.

_Take care of him, Gaius_. The dragon rumbled in a rich, baritone.

Arthur glared at Gaius with suspicion, but the physician was already tending to the bundle on the ground. The king moved closer to get a better look. It wasn't a 'what' but a '_who_'.

Merlin was lying unconscious, wrapped in a ripped up cloak.

* * *

Arthur wasn't allowed to see him until hours later.

"Gaius what's wrong with him?"

Gaius pushed open an eyelid to reveal an unfocused blue eye. "He was drugged."

"No, not that." Arthur reached a hand out toward Merlin's bloated belly. "_That_."

"Isn't it obvious, my lord? He's pregnant."

Arthur was stunned. The first thing that popped into his mind was _how_. Then he remembered Merlin had magic. The next thing was _who_. Arthur felt an irrepressible surge of jealousy.

Gaius must have picked up on his inner turmoil because he looked Arthur straight in the eye and said, "Yours."

Arthur sat down heavily in a chair. Thoughts whirled erratically through his head. He thought back to nine months ago. It had to have been Imbolg. The night after that feast had been particularly memorable.

Was this why Merlin had left? But that didn't explain why he didn't say anything to anyone before he left. Or why he had to be lifted back to Camelot unconscious, by a dragon no less.

"Ar-thur."

Arthur jumped up immediately and went to Merlin's side. "Merlin?"

He opened a bleary eye and smiled at him. "Arthur."

"You're safe Merlin. I've got you." Arthur grasped his hand tightly.

"I know," he slurred. "You always say that in my dreams."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin? You still with me?"

Merlin didn't respond, he was fast asleep.

Arthur studied him. Merlin was definitely dirty, his clothing stained and torn. His hair was long and matted, his nails were filled with dirt. Arthur could tell under that layer of grime, Merlin was most likely sickly pale and not glowing. And he was deathly thin. Merlin had been skinny to begin with, but now he was gaunt and haggard. His skin was drawn, cheeks hollow, and dark bags sat under his eyes.

Arthur scowled. He would kill whoever did this to Merlin. He knew this for certain, Merlin wouldn't do this to himself. There had to be something else.

* * *

Arthur waited dutifully at Merlin's side until he woke up again. Until that time, Gaius and Arthur carefully washed and redressed him. Arthur had to look away at the sight of Merlin's ribs sticking out above his swollen belly.

Gwen came in bringing water. The sight of her reminded Arthur of his mixed feelings. He had thought he loved her when really, he had never let go of Merlin. Then again, Gwen was a smart girl, she must have known that she was only second best and temporarily filling in. Arthur wondered how Merlin felt about him now. He had mentioned dreaming about Arthur, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

* * *

The second time Merlin woke up, he was a little more lucid. He opened his eyes and looked around. Arthur could see the moment all the memories rushed back to him. Merlin visibly stuttered then widened his eyes when he saw Arthur.

"I'm dead aren't I? I knew it! The hunter got us!" He looked down and groaned. "And I'm going to be pregnant for my entire afterlife. Great."

"Merlin. Merlin, listen to me."

"Why are you here?" Then it hit him. "Oh no, I've failed you! I screwed up destiny! How'd you die, again?"

"Merlin. You're not dead," Arthur told him firmly.

"Right. You're in denial too. Well at least we're dead together." Merlin looked amused. "Is this heaven or hell? It looks a whole lot like Gaius' room. Isn't that funny? Hell looks just like Camelot. Or maybe it's heaven. Guess we'll find out huh?"

Arthur stood up, alarmed by his babbling. Thankfully Gaius returned at that moment.

"Gaius, he's lost his mind. He keeps prattling to himself."

"Gaius?" Merlin lifted his head. "You're dead too? That really sucks. You look fine to me. You can join the party. Did you know Arthur's dead too? I wonder if my father's around here. Maybe we'll find your parents too, Arthur. Isn't that exciting?" He kept up the stream of inane chattering, hardly pausing to even breathe. "I bet all sorts of people are down here. Or maybe we're up. I wonder if this is the new religion or the old religion. Do you think I can meet Nero? Or Ptolemy. He was cool."

Gaius took the opportunity as Merlin finally paused for breath to make him drink a sleeping potion. Merlin continued mumbling to himself even as the potion took effect. It took several minutes for him to fall asleep and let soft snores fill the room.

Arthur shared a look with Gaius, hoping they hadn't found Merlin too late.


	7. 7: Merlin

Merlin woke up, confused. But that happened a lot, side effect of moving around every other day. What confused him most, however was the feeling of a bed under his weary body. That's what told him he was dreaming, there was no way he was in a bed.

Merlin remembered seeing Arthur, but that wasn't unusual, he dreamt about Arthur several times each night. He also heard Gaius's voice; that was rare but not unheard of. He thought he had also seen Gwen, and he never dreamed about Gwen.

"Merlin?"

He turned and saw Arthur watching him intently. "Are you real?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because every night I dream about you coming to save me, but when I wake up, you're gone."

Arthur's face shuttered.

Merlin shut his mouth with a snap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pretend I didn't say that!"

"No, Merlin, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know. What happened to you?"

Dream-Arthurs never apologized. Merlin wasn't sure if this meant Arthur was real or something was affecting his mind. He decided to humor this Arthur. Merlin thought really hard. It was still kind of difficult-ish with that strange fog in his mind. "Um, well I was sick…and Gaius did some tests and he found out I was gonna have a baby…and then I was going to tell you but your father got in the way…and…"

Arthur frowned, trying to understand. "My father. What did he do?"

"He um…he found out…and he banished me…and he told me to leave without talking to anyone. Then he sent the hunter after me."

"The hunter?"

"You know, tall guy, weird voice, he's got a dog?" Dream-Arthurs were usually brighter than this.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "No, but keep going. What did the hunter do?"

It was all starting to come back to Merlin now. "Well he hunted me with the dog and he followed me and he kept chasing me, I couldn't settle down for more than a few days before he'd find me again. I was so scared, I thought I'd lose the baby." Merlin choked back a sob. "I thought I would die alone somewhere, where no one would ever find me or even realize that I'd gone. I knew I would die, but that wasn't the worst part. I knew I would die with you hating me."

"I don't hate you. I never stopped loving you." Arthur got up and hugged Merlin tightly. Hm, that was strange. Arthur definitely felt real. Maybe he was. Merlin's head hurt. This wasn't a dream or hallucination. He had to just accept this was really happening. Merlin felt disoriented.

"Really?" Merlin sniffed. "Even after I just left?"

"I thought you hated me. And you should. I shouldn't have believed my father, I should have come get you."

"How were you supposed to know?" Merlin patted his arm. "And I could never hate you. A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole."


	8. 8: Arthur

_"How were you supposed to know? And I could never hate you. A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole."_

"I should have told him," Gaius said gravely.

Arthur's head whipped around. "You _knew_?"

"And I was too much of a coward to say anything. Your father threatened me and kept a close eye on me. I sent out knights every day to search for you, but alas, they never came back with anything. Finally I was desperate so I set the dragon free…"

"You did _what_?" Arthur asked.

"Kilgharrah? He was here? You let him go?"

Just brilliant, of course Merlin was on first name terms with the great dragon.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I needed to find Merlin before he gave birth so I used magic to free the Great Dragon. He knew how to find him and I'm assuming he got there just in time. Then Kilgharrah brought you back to Camelot, where you are now."

Merlin pouted. "How am I supposed to save Arthur now? That dragon was like a walking library."

"Are you complaining, Merlin, that he saved your life?" Gaius gave him the eyebrow.

Merlin gulped. "On second thought, I'm fine with it."

"I'm glad Merlin's alive and all but what am I supposed to do with an escaped dragon?"

Gaius looked sheepish. "I didn't plan this out very far, sire."

"It's easy, I'll just ask him not to raze the city."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "Oh yes," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Excuse me mister dragon, sir, please try not to destroy and kill everyone in your vicinity or get revenge for being imprisoned for the last few decades."

"That's the spirit," Merlin replied cheerfully.

Arthur just groaned and shook his head. But he was smiling inside, he had missed Merlin and his cheekiness.

But Gaius looked thoughtful. "You _are_ the son of a dragonlord, what you say does hold some sway over him."

Merlin perked up with interest. "My father? You knew him?"

"I thought all the dragonlords were dead." Arthur said slowly.

Merlin looked crushed.

"Actually, all but one. Balinor escaped with my help. He stopped in Ealdor while on the run from Uther. I don't think he knew about you, Merlin."

"So he was hunted by Uther too." Merlin patted his belly. "Hear that, baby? It runs in the family."

"Baby? What an original name. Come on, you can do better than that." Arthur teased.

Merlin gave him a dirty look. "I started out with Arthur Jr. but it got really confusing between the two of you."

Arthur felt pleased. "You thought about me?"

Merlin looked at him incredulously. "Of course I thought about you. I missed you, prat."

Arthur gave him a gentler smile. "I missed you too."

* * *

The next few days, Merlin was bound to his bed. He spent his waking moments questioning Gaius about his father and about what had transpired in the past half year. Arthur tried to visit him as often as he could.

They eventually got around to the topic of magic. It took a full two days for Merlin to finish telling him about all the ways he had saved Arthur's life in the past. Arthur was flabbergasted. Merlin, the giant girl, the greatest idiot to ever live, had saved Arthur more times than he could count.


	9. 9: Merlin

"This is going to stop." Arthur declared. "You aren't going to risk your life like that ever again, you understand me?"

"But Arthur…"

"No buts Merlin. You owe me an honest answer. Promise me you'll be more careful. You have zero self-preservation, you hear me? None. We're gonna work on that, Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "I don't think I'm hanging around that long." Then he clapped a hand to his mouth. His thoughts-to-words filter had completely disappeared.

"What do you mean?" The furrow between Arthur's brows deepened.

"I know you don't want me around. I'll have the baby with Gaius and leave. I mean, unless you want to keep him?"

"Why wouldn't I want you around, Merlin? Are you trying to run away? With the baby?"

Merlin felt the same confusion Arthur wore on his face. "I thought you didn't want me to stay here," he said slowly.

"Of course I want you to stay. I love you Merlin. I want us to raise our child together. That is, only if you want to."

_Our _child. Arthur had said _our child_. Merlin felt a warm feeling unraveling in his chest. He looked up to find Arthur still watching him uncertainly. Oh yeah. He never answered his question. Arthur was pulling away carefully, looking rejected.

"No, no, Arthur stay. I want the same thing. Come here, you absurd, insecure prat."

Arthur let out the breath he had been holding. He sat on the bed next to Merlin.

Merlin smiled at him confidently and took his hand. With his other hand, Merlin hitched up his tunic to reveal his distorted belly. He placed his and Arthur's intertwined hands on the bump. "Our child."

A slow smile spread across Arthur's face. It was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "Would you really have left if I didn't want you here?"

Merlin looked at him sadly. "I left once didn't I?"

"And it nearly killed you. I'm never letting you leave my side ever again, you know that?"

Merlin laughed happily. It felt so nice to be home, here in Arthur's arms with their baby safe and sound.


	10. 10: Gaius

Gaius was called to the king's chamber by a terrified page. He knew it was time. The old physician picked up his bag, already packed, and made his way to Merlin.

Arthur looked frantic when Gaius got there. Merlin was lying on Arthur's bed , his face crinkled up in pain. Arthur was sitting next to him, squeezing Merlin's hand in encouragement.

Gaius had checked on Merlin a few days before. His belly was larger than a normal woman's would be in pregnancy. Gaius just chalked it up to Merlin's body not being built to handle childbirth. That's what he was concerned about now. They hadn't really discussed at all how they were going to get the baby out of Merlin. Gaius was beyond hoping Merlin would spontaneously turn into a woman and give birth. They were going to have to do it the hard way.

Merlin blanched when Gaius took out the scalpel. "Please tell me you are not using that on me."

Gaius gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Merlin."

"Then do you mind if I borrow that? I'd like to kill myself first."

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand a little too tightly. "Don't joke about that, Merlin. I swear. Don't you ever say that again."

Gaius sighed. The hormones were making Merlin melodramatic. "You won't feel a thing. Between my herbs and your magic, you'll be fine. I promise."

Merlin still eyed the knife warily. "If you're wrong, I'm going to come back to haunt you."

Arthur snorted. "Yes dear, now lay back and let the nice doctor do his work."

Merlin calmed down a bit several potions and a few suspicious tasting calming droughts later. He also began to hallucinate.

"Arthur? Why is there a dragon on your head?" Merlin reached out towards his lover. "Come here little duck. Oh! It bit me." He started laughing.

The king looked at Gaius desperately. "What's wrong with him?"

The physician looked uncomfortable. "I may have overdosed him. It's just a side affect, it'll wear off soon enough."

"Hey Arthur, do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sire, if you would just humor him, a distraction if you will."

Arthur sighed. "Fine Merlin, what is it?"

"What do you call a mosquito in a tin suit?"

"I don't know," the king deadpanned. "What?"

"A bite in shining armor!" Merlin giggled hysterically. "Get it?"

Arthur shook his head but couldn't help smiling at Merlin.

"I got another one. What did they put on the knight's grave?" Merlin didn't give the king a chance to answer. "Rust in peace!" He burst out laughing at his own wit.

"Merlin, what did we say about you trying to be funny?"

"I shouldn't."

"Exactly." Arthur glanced over at Gaius. He had rubbed in all the ointments and was preparing the scalpel. "Stay with me now, Merlin. Keep your eyes on me okay?"

Merlin smiled goofily. "Why was Camelot's army so tired?"

"I have no idea, Merlin. Do tell me," Arthur said sarcastically.

"It had too many sleepless knights!"

Arthur groaned. At that moment, Gaius chose to lower his scalpel and make the first incision. Merlin flinched automatically. "Ouch!"

Arthur grasped his arm. "What's wrong?"

Merlin tilted his head to the side. "Oh nothing. I can't actually feel it. It's just weird seeing your insides."

The king made a face at him. "_Mer_lin. I was worried. Now stop looking at your innards. It's…unseemly."

Gaius snorted. At least getting Merlin high off numbing droughts had some upsides. He made the second cut with the instrument and carefully mopped up the blood.

Merlin did his best to ignore Gaius. "What do you call a good warlock?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What is it Merlin?"

"A charming fellow."

"That wasn't even funny," Arthur pointed out.

"Hey! I made that one up myself."

"No wonder."

Merlin pouted. "Fine you tell me one."

Arthur glanced at Gaius who was still hard at work. He thanked whatever deities were up there that Merlin wasn't feeling any pain. The warlock didn't even seem to be aware anymore that he was supposed to be in the middle of giving birth.

"Once there was a beautiful princess who was kidnapped by an evil king. The king kept her in a high tower and forced her to wear an awful dress. 'You won't get away with this. Some brave knight will rescue me!"' the princess cried. The king replied, 'Not in that dress.' But he was right, the princess waited day after day, but every knight who rode by was scared away by her dress. After many months, the princess broke down crying. The evil king taunted her, "You see? I told you no knight would rescue a damsel in this dress!"

Merlin started laughing, a little too high-pitched and a little too long, until he began to hiccup. Arthur sat back smugly. "See? I can tell jokes better than you too."

Merlin's retort was cut off by a loud, bawling cry. Arthur looked at the baby Gaius was lifting from Merlin's body in wonder.

It wasn't pretty, skin purplish pink, face scrunched up mid-squall, and covered in a sheen of bodily fluids. Yet Arthur looked at their child and felt an instantaneous bond. This was his baby, the one he made with Merlin, another man. That child was precious, a miracle in their own right.

Gaius handed the infant to a bewildered Arthur. "Congratulations sire, it's a girl."

Arthur couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed. Girl or boy, he would have treasured her all the same. They would deal with heirs another day.

He looked into the face of his daughter. Arthur couldn't really tell who she looked like. Neither he nor Merlin were bald or red-faced.

Gaius was dealing with the birthing cord when he made a surprised noise. Arthur had to resist making a face when Gaius stuck his hand back in the incision. Merlin was just peering down his body with a potion-induced chipper curiosity that Arthur envied.

"Why I'd never!" Gaius lifted a _second baby_ out of Merlin's womb.

Arthur's mouth fell open. "Twins?"

Merlin giggled. "It's like a magic trick. What else is in there?"

Gaius tutted. "I'm quite done, Merlin. I assure you. Now I need your help to heal this, all right?"

Merlin grinned widely. "Anything Gaius."

The physician thrust a scrap of paper into his hands. On it was a line of copied runes. "Read this."

"Bredan þás dolgbenne ond bate mín bánsele."

Nothing happened. Gaius didn't look perturbed. "Keep trying."

Merlin tried again. And again. Still nothing.

Gaius frowned and looked at his ward's crimson stained middle.

"Come on Merlin, you can do this."

Merlin smiled inanely. "Do what, exactly?"

"Heal yourself," Gaius snapped. "I know you're out of it but I need you to use your magic to heal yourself."

Merlin tried again. Gaius was getting impatient. "Merlin, please hold your child for me. Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded eagerly. Gaius dropped his bundle in Merlin's arms. Then he set about staunching the bleeding and packing the wound with herbs.

"All right Merlin, I'm giving you one last try before we do this the hard way."

Arthur stepped forward, still cradling his daughter. "What does that entail, exactly?"

"I'll have to bandage it up like a sword wound I suppose. I've never had to do this for a woman before. But even without the risk of infection, childbirth is a dangerous process. That's why we need Merlin to heal himself with magic. Or else there may be complications." Gaius explained wearily.

_Complications_. Just like his mother. Arthur shook Merlin with his free hand. "Come on Merlin, you've got to do this. Don't you want to show me Merlin? Show me something you're good at. Let me see you do magic for me."

Merlin's silly grin widened. "Yes sire. _Bredan þás dolgbenne ond bate mín bánsele_."

His eyes burned golden and his voice took on a strange timbre. Arthur's eyes went to Merlin's stomach. It looked like an invisible stream of water was flowing over his skin, erasing all blemishes and leaving it flawless. Arthur couldn't help reaching over and tracing over where a gaping cut had been a moment earlier.

"That's incredible," he whispered.

Merlin held up the sleeping infant he had been holding. "Hey Arthur. Meet our new son."

* * *

_The spell means: _Knit this wound and heal my body, _unless i completely screwed up my old english. __The jokes are not mine, but they made me smile. And sorry I know absolutely nothing about childbirth so it's entirely made up._


	11. 11: Merlin

_~6 years later~_

Merlin was dressed in his fine robes that Arthur had commissioned for him, talking to several men. They were court sorcerers from the other kingdoms in Albion asking Merlin for advice. It was Lummas and of course Arthur had thrown a feast to celebrate the beginning of the harvesting season. The holiday also coincided with their children's birthday so all of Camelot was paying tribute to their young prince and princess.

Merlin saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of dark hair and a streak of blonde. Suddenly his son appeared and ducked behind him.

"_Dad_. Ygraine's chasing me again."

Ygraine soon followed. She tossed the golden curls out of her face. "_Dad_. Will took my tiara!"

Merlin looked at her hair that had taken the hairdresser nearly an hour to finish. He saw a gilded comb, multiple pins and flowers, but no tiara.

Will narrowed his eyes. He had Merlin's darker hair, but Arthur's overall build and facial features. While Ygraine was blonde haired but had Merlin's fairer complexion, leaner figure, and high cheekbones.

Ygraine stomped her little slipper-ed foot. "Make him give it back!"

Merlin sighed. "Will, give your sister her tiara back. You know it's not a toy."

Will scowled. "She started it. She stole my dagger first."

"Fine. Ygraine, give Will back his dagger."

The twins reluctantly pulled out their stolen treasure. Will held it up over his head. "Bet you can't reach it!"

Ygraine jumped up and tried to reach for it while holding the dagger away with her free hand. "You jerk!"

Will stuck his tongue out. "Now give me my dagger."

"No." Ygraine used a bit of her magic to hold the knife high over her head.

"You witch! Then I'll burn your stupid crown." Will lit up a small flame in his other palm.

"You idiot, you can't burn metal."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Then I'll break it."

"No!" Ygraine wailed. "Daddy, make him stop."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "All right guys, that's enough." He twitched both hands with a golden-eyed stare. Ygraine and Will were lifted up and set down on opposite sides of the hall. Will's dagger and Ygraine's tiara were lifted out of their sibling's hands and returned to the rightful owner.

Arthur came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "You're _that_ bored that you felt the need to show off? Really Merlin?"

Merlin glared at his husband. "Well, _your royal pratface_, if you haven't noticed, the twins have been arguing all day. Was this what it was like with you and Morgana?"

Arthur glanced over at Will and Ygraine who were playing with Gwen and Lancelot's son, Tommy. "They look fine to me."

The twins seemed to notice they were being talked about. They looked up and ran over to their parents. "Father!" Ygraine launched herself into Arthur's arms.

"Hi Beautiful." He let got and hugged his son too. "Hey Will. You taking care of your sister?"

"Yes father," he said dutifully. "What's wrong with dad?"

Arthur looked over at where Merlin was spluttering indignantly. "Oh nothing more than usual."

"Why you…I ought to…"

Arthur gave him a rueful smile. "I have no idea what you could be referring to, _Mer_lin. Will and Ygraine are behaving perfectly well."

"I can't believe them! They're good around _you_. Who carried them around the backend of nowhere for nine months? _I_ did. Not you. Me. And now this…"

Arthur cut him off with a gentle kiss.

Merlin blinked. "What were we talking about again?"

Arthur laughed at him. "I love you, you crazy man."

Ygraine skipped out to Merlin and hugged his leg tightly. "Dance with me, daddy!"

Merlin got whisked off to waltz with his daughter while Arthur and Will laughed at him from the side. This must be what bliss felt like. He wished Uther could see him now, surrounded by his loving husband and two beautiful children. Magic had been restored and Albion lived in an age of peace. Uther's petty efforts had been nowhere near powerful enough to derail destiny. And so good triumphed over evil yet again.

Fin


End file.
